Once Ever After
by FairyTaleBackwave
Summary: Raven Queen is just looking for a way to get Apple White to understand her choice to make her own destiny. Enter Emma, an Apple from a different Snow White and definitely a "nothing or nobody tells me who I am but me" kinda Rebel. Will she be able to help the students of Ever After High write new stories for themselves? Emma/Darling, Apple/Raven
1. Enter the Doppelganger

**A/N: With a cliche merging of the two show titles, I give you a Once Upon a Time and Ever After High crossover called Once Ever After. Honestly I'm a bit surprised that no one else has thought of ANY type of crossover with these two. But anyway! (SKIP TO THE FIRST LINE BREAK IF YOU WANT TO GET STRAIGHT TO THE STORY)**

 **Summary:** Raven Queen is just looking for a way to get Apple White to understand her choice to make her own destiny. Enter Emma, an Apple from a different Snow White and definitely a "nothing or nobody tells me who I am but me" kinda Rebel.

 **Pairings:** Emma/Darling Apple/Raven (or swapped White daughters. Haven't quite decided. But probably these two.

 **A/N Pt.2!: Just a few story rules! You can skip 'em if you want though no worries! Rule 5 has a minor spoiler for this story though it will quickly be revealed anyway. BTW I'll likely do something like this on every first chapter on my stories! Just FYI.**

 **1)** This will likely be all fluff while at Ever After High. Well okay probably in Storybrooke too when (if...) I get there.

 **2)** Will be using both the book and the show. Though the book will definitely be the main source.

 **3)** I know that Darling hasn't really been introduced so Imma play with that. I'm thinking of making her a bit like (OUAT) David. :) Maybe not entirely, but definitely what I want her to be like. Also, I'm making Darling the one that approaches Raven after legacy day and not Dexter. Dexter is still crushing on Raven though. She's just not interested. Because I said so.

 **4)** I've decided that teenage Emma will dopplegang Apple White for this story. There will also be other look alikes such as Faybelle looking like Lily (plus wings) and Maddie looking like Paige/Grace (though still with her multi-colored hair). Pretty much if they have a Once Upon a Time counterpart (mostly parents and teachers it seems), they'll look the OUAT version. Emma is the exception.

 **5)** Once Upon A Time's magic will be the kind used for most characters that use it. Least as far as Raven, Emma, and Apple's type of magic are concerned. Yes. I said Apple.

 **6)** Backstories can and probably will be changed at my will. Ha. Hahaha. Muhahahahahahaha!... Ahem... Definitely Emma's. You'll see. I'll try to put in the story if it was an important change.

 **7)** I can't stress enough right now that this is FLUFF! If you're expecting a whole lotta plot well (or one at all)... Storybrooke's curse needs to be broken and there are a few significant episodes in Ever After High (as well as a few plot driven books)... I'll think of something. But really... Soft Pillows and Cavities and Friendship ahoy!

 **8)** And finally... Maddie and her talking to the narrators... yeah... She'll have it but I'll probably keep it limited to looking like she was talking to herself instead of the narrator arguing back.

* * *

 **Once Ever After**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Enter the Doppleganger**

* * *

A blue bird landed on a shingle inches from Raven's hand, using its beak to scratch under its wing.

"Uh," Raven whispered, a little apprehensive. This was one of Apple's bluebirds after all. It could be here to relay just how upset the bird's owner really was. "Hi."

The bluebird turned one eye to her. Raven held her breath. The bird chirped twice. Raven sang two notes in response. The bird didn't fly away.

"I changed things," she whispered. "It's already different." Though perhaps she'd have experiment with unowned birds later. Like Apple herself, the animals that belonged to the White Princess had never exactly been afraid of her. Apprehensive at first (other than Gala the Snow Fox) but they had grown to be less tense as the friendship between her and her roommate grew.

 _'Which might now have already ended.'_ Raven thought bitterly, but shook it off. Apple had always been her friend, even if this year had been the first time she'd truly sought to strengthen it. She closed her eyes. She'd figure something out.

From the top of the school, Raven couldn't here the screaming any longer. Maybe they'd all calmed down a bit, now that no one had actually _poofed_.

The wind was getting cold, the clouds stirred up and grey. Raven climbed off the roof into the tower window and crept through hallways and down stairs. She didn't dare go back to her room. Apple could be there. Better to let her cool off for a little while. Maybe a couple of days? She wondered if Maddie and Kitty would be okay sharing their room until this blew over.

Finally she ended up in the Commoner Common Room. She sat on a wooden stool by the fire and wondered how long she could hide before getting discovered.

Not long it seemed.

"See, there she is!" Maddie cried. Suddenly Raven was smothered with hugs. Cedar, Maddie, Cerise, Hunter, and even pink-haired Cupid flew in the door and attacked her in a huge and sincere embrace.

"You're okay!" Cerise said. "We woulda been okay if the blonde vanis- I mean, if you're still here I'm sure she's alright too..."

"We thought you _poofed_!" Cedar interrupted, glaring at Cerise who scowled but looked guilty at her errant thought when she noticed Raven's equally hard stare. "I mean, you didn't sign the book and then you and Apple were gone, so naturally we thought..." Cedar's wooden brow furrowed. "I wish I could cry! I want to, but I'm not real enough. Curses!"

"I'm okay. Sorry to scare you. I just though I'd better get out of there before the royals came after me with pitchforks and torches."

"I told everyone you didn't go _poof_ , but they just looked at me funny," said Maddie.

"Yeah, that's because you spouted off in Riddlish," Hunter said. He scrunched his face up in thought "Something about a tiny crow and a cloud?..." Maddie looked sheepish.

"Oh, whoops! Didn't realize I'd made the switch!" Maddie said with a shrug. "Hey, I wonder if Apple's friends found her as quickly. Seems she's hidden better then you were, because the Princesses were still looking for her when we walked in. Course you weren't really hidden at all..."

Raven sighed. "Great..." Maddie smiled sympathetically and pulled out a cup of hot tea that she handed to Raven.

"I thought what you did was amazing," Cerise said. "Raven Queen, what big guts you have!" Raven gave her an incredulous look.

"Really with that line?" Cerise chuckled briefly before taking Raven's hand and looked at her intensely.

"Honestly," she said. "Thank you for being brave enough."

Cerise's face was usually hidden in the shadow of her hood. Raven had never noticed before that she had a streak of white through her bangs and down the side of her straight dark hair.

There was a knock at the Common Room door. Hunter rushed to it.

"Who goes there?" Hunter demanded, his chest stuck out. "Be ye friend or foe?"

"Definitely friend, I believe," a female voice sounded from the other side of the door.

Hunter opened the door to find Darling Charming. She seems to have recovered from her fainting spell, although Raven strongly suspected that Darling had been faking it.

"Hey," was all Darling managed to get out before everyone took a protective stance in front of Raven. Darling was clearly a royal, one of those promised a castle and a prince and a happily ever after. Those sort couldn't be happy with Raven right now. Raven, of course, knew better in this particular case.. Darling neither wanted a prince or to be a damsel-in-distress. Darling raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, guys," Raven told the others. "Darling is my friend." The others hesitated before taking a handful of steps away from her. Darling took that as a signal that she was welcome and stepped in.

"I'm glad to see that you are okay," she said with a small smile. Raven smiled back.

She and Darling had bonded quickly after the Legacy Day Rehearsals. Darling had been quick to approach her once she'd been alone to tell Raven that she'd found questioning Headmaster Grimm impressive. It bloomed from there with Darling helping out with creating distractions, to telling secrets like how Darling had to help her twin, Dexter, pass his Hero Training Class and how she really got tired of boys asking her out, not at all embarrassed when Raven asked her gender preference. Raven in turn helped Darling deal with her over protective brothers (or half brother in Daring's case), let her vent about how fairy uncool she believed her Damsel-in-Distressing Class to be and Raven told her how she didn't think she could deal with being evil.

"I assume that means that Princess Apple is okay as well?"

"Yeah, we're okay." Raven winced though, thinking of the hurt and fear that she'd caused Apple. "Well... Only physically in her case. But hey, I'm sorry I messed up Legacy Day for everyone. I know you wanted to see your Once Upon a Time." But Darling only shrugged.

"I actually thought that part was hexcellent! I probably would have disagreed with it anyway. Either for the prince or the damsel part," Darling said easily. She smiled widely. "Not sure how it will work, but now I might get a chance at being a hero!"

The other teens in the room had relaxed at the fact that Darling was right there in the Rebel's corner with them. They all expressed their positive thoughts at Charming's plan to be a heroin instead of a damsel. Except Hunter who seemed a bit stumped.

"You'd disagree with having a prince?" He asked, scratching his head. Darling turned an amused eye on him and raised an eyebrow.

"Must I spell it out for you?" Hunter still seemed to expect an answer. Cupid leaned forward and whispered something into his ear before leaning back waiting for his reaction. She wasn't disappointed.

"Oh," He'd said blankly, staring into space before his eyes widened and he let out the 'he finally got it' "OH!" before gathering himself for one final "Oh. Fairy cool." He turned a little red as the room giggled at him.

"Oh," Cupid gasped suddenly looking worried. "That wasn't a secret or anything was it? I know some worlds still look unkindly at this sort of thing. I haven't quite noticed it in this realm."

"When love is considered the strongest form of magic, gender doesn't really matter to people," Darling answered. "And no, it wasn't exactly a secret. I mean I don't hide it if people ask me directly and my mom and dad, Dexter, and some of my cousins know."

"Do books have brains? Because if so, It would be the Wonderlandiest if it took gender preference into account!" Maddie exclaimed. She was now hanging upside from the arm of chair she'd sat down on.

"Guess we won't know now," Cerise said, before smirking back at Darling. "Daring doesn't know? Too busy checking himself out I guess. Fairy tale, those two deserve each other. Spoiled and self-centered the both of them."

"Hey! That's enough Cerise!" Raven exclaimed, not willing to let them bad mouth one of the first people to not be scared of her. And a friend at that despite the circumstances.

"Why? She'd force us all into roles we don't want for the sake of her own Happily Ever After," Cerise sneered. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Hunter shift uncomfortably, looking unsure if he agreed. "She's probably telling everyone how evil you are for, ironically, not being evil."

"Actually, I don't think Apple is really that thrilled with Daring being her prince." Darling said matter-of-factly. "And who would? He's the fairy definition of 'charming, not sincere.' I mean... I love him and all... sometimes... but Snow White's prince?"

"He is kind of a tool," Cupid added, blushing slightly when she realized she'd spoken out loud. "Well it certainly seems like he'd never love anyone more then himself, not even Apple."

"Can we please stop talking about Apple?" Raven asked before they could go any further into the conversation, rubbing her temple. She sighed though, remembering she'd have to think about Apple to find Apple and immediately pulled out her MirrorPhone and tried to connect with the Princess's.

It was promptly rejected. Raven huffed out a breath.

 **Raven:** Seriously, if you don't at least find your friends in the next five minutes, I'm going to come find you.

 **Apple:** I do not want to speak with you Raven!

 **Raven:** But your friends are all worried about you. I know because I'm one of them. Tell me where you are.

 **Apple:** Nope. I do not wish to be found at the moment. And I'll see you coming if you do look so don't bother!

Apple was quick to send her another hext with what she'd been told was a very stubborn face. Followed by several frowny faces.

 **Raven:** For spell's sake Apple White, just tell me where you are!

"I wish there was a way I could get Apple to be okay with my decision," Raven groaned when she didn't receive a reply from Apple and stood up. "C'mon Darling. Let's go find her..." Darling nodded. They didn't leave the room before something interrupted them.

The interruption was in the form of a rather large book nearly falling on top of Raven's head. She glared at it briefly before realizing that she knew this book. She wondered why it had suddenly appeared. She'd had _Once Upon A Time_ for several years and nothing had seemed magical about it other than its initially appearance (which was very similar to this instance except Raven hadn't managed to dodge it).

"What's that Raven?" Cedar asked as everyone went to get a closer look.

"It's a storybook!" Maddie answered helpfully. "It may or may not be about alternate versions of our parents. Doesn't it sound spelltacular?" Everyone shared a look before turning to Raven for a better explanation. Raven rolled her eyes.

"It's just a theory," Raven muttered not really wanting to get into it. She'd only ever shown the book to Apple, Darling and Maddie and she'd rather keep it that way. Considering the content, it was likely that the book would probably be destroyed instantly. Definitely if Headmaster Grimm caught wind of it with his "Choice is a dangerous thing" attitude.

A book with all their fairy tales mixed together and interconnected in a way that their own stories wouldn't be? Initially Raven thought it was the book that gave her mother the idea to start invading other fairy tales before dismissing the idea. Her mother was crazy evil all on her own and seeing how the book's Evil Queen was depicted... Yeah. Book would not exist anymore after that.

The book character's having an uncanny resemblance to several members of the current generation probably wouldn't help its case. In any case, Raven hoped she'd be able to the find this Emma (there was note on the inside cover from who was clearly supposed to be the Snow and Charming of the book to their daughter) and see if there was more to the story. The setting seemed to be set in the early generations of their stories. Raven had wondered if this was the reason that the Storybook of Legends came to, in an effort to keep this scenario from happening again. If it _was_ true, then they'd clearly been saved as they were still around. There were holes in the theory of course but... Apple had checked her own lineage but there had never been an Emma as there'd been no Regina in Raven's. But then who would know? This had all the makings of being a part of the lost and forgotten stories, something to be covered up. Raven was brought out of her musing when the book suddenly started to glow.

"What the spell?" Cerise said taking a wary step away from the book. When the book lifted out of Raven's hands on its own, everyone else followed suit.

"Not gonna lie," Cedar said (Raven was too stunned to even groan at the comment. The thought was there though) moving to put a one of the plushy chairs in between her and the book, which was rapidly flipping it self towards its final pages. "Books aren't really supposed to do this."

Raven noticed that words were suddenly appearing in the story and quickly stepped forward to read it aloud:

 _The life of the unknowing princess was anything but easy. Bounced around from family to family, considered an outcast without anyone trying to get to know her, and eventually coming to believe that she had been cursed despite not believing in magic._

 _Because that's what Princess Emma was. Cursed._

 _Not by an Evil Queen because her parents had gotten her away from the Enchanted Forest just in time. Certainly not her parents' intention because they would be happy if she never came to save them as long as she was alive and well._

 _No, Princess Emma was cursed with loneliness. For being from a magical world and living in a Land Without Magic, the citizens could sense that she did not belong there and it made them uneasy around her, made it hard for her to make connections._

 _All would not be unhappy for the princess, however. A few weeks before her sixteenth birthday Emma would find out that even a Land Without Magic could keep everything magical from happening and she'd find herself sucked into a portal that would take her a land, while not the one she was born in, that she would be able to feel at home in. A place where her real adventure could begin._

 _This land?_

 _It was called Ever After._

The writing stopped there but Raven saw a new blank page appear right away. A drawing showing the back of a young woman staring at a mirror that was glowing with a blinding light. Raven was trying to make out some details of whoever the picture was showing when the soft glow of the book mimicked the picture and sent out a blinding light of its own forcing the room to look away.

Raven felt one final burst of blinding magic before she heard a loud thump as the book hit the floor. Followed by a second thump (which was also accompanied by a sickening crack that had Cerise wincing) and a groan as something- rather a someone- landed heavily on the ground as well.

"Son of a bitch!" a new voice shouted in pain. Although new voice wasn't exactly the right term, as everyone in the room recognized the voice of Apple White. The disbelief come from the fact that it took a lot to make Apple even use the lighter swear words, let alone use an actual one.

As a collective group, they all blinked away the spots in the eyes to focus on the figure crouched in the middle of the room. She had her eyes screwed shut in pain and was cradling her wrist to her chest. They took in her clothes (she was wearing a red leather jacket, a simple white tank top, and a pair of dark skinny jeans, all of which seemed to be quite worn out) and her slightly ungroomed yet easily recognizable blonde hair and still they all had trouble believing that this was the princess that the book had been talking about.

Because this person looked exactly like the princess they'd been just about to look for. At first glance anyway. At second glance Raven realized that whoever it was clearly hadn't washed for several days; her hair was a couple shades darker and she was covered in more dirt than she'd ever seen on Apple. Raven told herself to remind Apple of the mud incident the next time the Princess complained of being dirty, but pushed the thought away. _Not important._

It didn't seem likely to Raven but...

"Apple?"

"You know? Didn't have to push outta bed to wake me up. Think it fractured my wrist." A pause, and then turquoise eyes blinked open and a startled look to over Apple's (or fake Apple's) features. "Which would make more sense if I actually had a bed to sleep in." Finally the blonde girl stood and took in the room she'd landed in, as well as the occupants inside. She blinked in surprise at Cedar and Cupid's appearance, but she seemed to shake off whatever thought she'd been having and slowly back away towards the hall.

"Look, I'm really sorry that I broke into your place or whatever. Must have been really tired because I don't remember doing it," Other Apple said, chuckling weakly. She used her good hand to point in the direction of the door. "So I'm just gonna..." She turned to leave. Raven panicked.

"Are you Emma?" She blurted. It was the wrong thing to ask. Raven watched Other Apple's already fair skin pale even further as she froze in place. She turned towards Raven slowly. The only thing that Raven had time to notice now was that the girls eyes were glowing light blue.

"Oh, hex!" She barely managed a to conjure up a shield in front of her and Maddie before the wave of uncontrolled magic slammed into it. The others weren't so lucky. Raven winced. If Emma- and she was confident enough to know that this was Princess Emma, daughter of (apparently) a different Snow White- had actually meant to do that then it would have been much much worse. As it was, Emma was staring at her good hand, which was still emitting little light blue sparks at random, in terror and confusion.

Emma took one look around the room, met Raven's eyes, and then turned and bolted as fast as she could into the hallway. She shouted a rushed apology at Darling, who been knocked through the door and across the hall. She was currently groaning her way up the wall.

 _Or perhaps,_ Raven thought bemusedly, _the book has nothing to do with our stories at all and doesn't have an ending because The End hasn't come for it..._

Raven shook herself and looked back to her friends. Only Raven and Maddie had escaped the blast, and it seemed to have simply passed through the furniture. Cedar and Hunter had landed in a tangle a limbs on a couch on the other side of the room, and Cerise was clutching her head in pain next to balcony door, though none of them looked truly injured. Only Cupid escaped hitting a wall because she'd managed to catch herself with her wings.

"Soooo..." Maddie started, a very excited gleam in her eye and a bounce in her stance. "That was a thing." She received a full room of glares but it didn't really phase her.

"And now we have two Apple Whites to find. Oh fairy godmother! It's going to be a long night."

* * *

 **A/n: First and foremost. I'm writing these things for me! I'm just good at sharing :D**

 **So what'd you think? Like I said I've gotta lot of ideas to write. This is a fairly recent one of mine and I mostly wrote it because I was surprised that it hadn't been done yet. May move it out of the crossover section and into either Once's section or EAH's.**

 **I'm not expecting to be the greatest writer in the world (honestly I'll be surprised if you think I am better than passable.) so I would like opinions.**

 **Do you think I made Cerise a little to rough/angry? And was my little story excerpt in the book any good? I tried to keep it at something that the Author would write, which was what I was going for.**

 **A hobby needs time to write so chapters will probably come at random so. I am sorry for this but. Meh. I write when I want. Don't worry. I want to write a lot.**

 **AND yes. I'm aware that I shouldn't like Ever After High. But it's just so ADORBABLE! And you're all reading it. What's your excuse? :P**

 **FTBW**

 **A/N EDIT: Changed a few things around. Maddie doesn't converse with the narrators anymore. Forgot that most of the students didn't believe her about it yet. Moved a few lines around as well. The biggest change is how Raven ended up with _Once Upon a Time._ Instead of finding it next to Bella Sister, Raven has had the book for several years. I'll explain it better in the next chapter.**


	2. Sisters?

**A/n: Soooo... This is chapter 2 and I'm sorry to have to tell you this but it's... it's... EXPOSITION! *sobs* ... Well half of it anyway. Also contains what is probably a cliche (Sorry not sorry) and an overuse of the words 'doppelganger' and 'other' and 'girl'... Don't you hate knowing who a character is when the POV character isn't supposed to know that person's name?**

 **Also if you look closely you will find a few little altered back story bits and my Apple's thoughts on Daring. Remember AU! Also Remember that Emma looks like Apple, not like Once's Teen Emma. ONE MORE THING! I will shamelessly be using parallels between people who have parallels (mostly on the parents side as most of the students don't have parallels. Being stuck in time and away from true love will do that to parallels.)**

 **EXAMPLE: Emma has Apple's red apple symbol as a tattoo instead of the little flower.**

 **EXAMPLE2: Once's David is good guy. Once's twin brother James is jackass (and dead). EAH's James is DAVID and David like. EAH's David is JAMES (and out of the picture)**

 **So on to the meeting between Apple and mysterious look alike! :D I'm talking about Emma. Duh!... I'll just... See you at the bottom then?...**

* * *

 **Once Ever After**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sisters...?**

* * *

Apple White was... well she was feeling way too many things too be able to pinpoint just one emotion at the moment. If she had to pick one though, the emotion she felt the most, she'd put a tentative guess at either being afraid or being frustrated. Frustrated seemed to win out though.

Frustrated at Raven for deciding today of all days to decide she didn't want to be in her fairy tale at all (frustrated at herself for trying to believe that Raven hadn't put a lot of thought into her decision), frustrated that Daring was supposed to be her true love pairing when she couldn't remotely summon any feelings for the boy (frustrated that she didn't even think that time would change that). Definitely frustrated that she couldn't pin down what she wanted Raven to be to her...

The vague "Frenemies" tag simply didn't... It just didn't feel right to Apple anymore. Not while Apple found herself caring more and more about her supposed-to-be villian. Despite everything, the arguments that they got into, Apple scolding when Raven did something nice for her, she and her roommate had only become closer, become actual friends. And that just made her feel guilty and selfish because, seriously, what friend wanted someone to be evil so that they could have their own happy ending. Especially when that person had many, _many,_ thoughts about the other just not having an ounce of evil in them at all.

"Seriously Raven!" Apple shouted, succumbing to a rare fit of anger. "You couldn't have just acted the part? All you had to do was poison me for a little while, wait for Daring to wake me up and then get captured in the mirror for a short time! You're my friend! I wouldn't leave you in there for long and then you could go back to being the nice guy..." Realizing that yelling at nothing was useless and wouldn't really help and once again feeling guilty (it was definitely more complicated then that on Raven's side of the story), she kicked a nearby tree (also equally useless) and regretted it instantly.

 _Great,_ Apple thought grumpily to herself, _Now I'm scared, frustrated, confused and in pain._ She winced as she finally sat down heavily on the ground and leaned up against the tree she'd just kicked. Rubbing her foot and looking around, Apple realized that she'd been walking around in her thoughts for much longer than she'd realized. _Annnnd... I'm also kinda lost..._

Apple just sighed. At least that last one was kind of a non-issue. She was fairly certain that Raven's dragon, Nevermore, was stalking her in the name of protection. Sure enough, Apple could make out the dragon's outline from behind a nearby tree. It got at least a quiet huff of amusement out of Apple because even in small form the dragon couldn't really hide. She didn't call Nevermore out on it, though the feelings she got from the creature made it seem as though she was trying to cheer Apple up by being obvious. She was grateful of course, but wondered why it was Raven's familiar instead of her own. Gala usually showed up if she was in the forest now...

Shrugging, Apple went back to her thoughts, skipping over Raven completely and focusing instead on Daring. Friends with him and his family (at least that particular group of Charming's) for even longer than she'd even known her own BFFA, she'd watched Daring grow up from before Nursery rhyme school to now. While not at all a bad guy, Daring was... well charming. Too Charming. Always attached to a mirror (sometimes multiple) and, for the last couple years, always surrounded by girls, made it hard for even Apple to get his attention at all. Certainly it made it hard to talk to him at all. Making it all the more frustrating by everyone assuming that he was the one supposed to be her prince and asking why she let him date other girls. Apple still wasn't entirely sure why everyone assumed that Daring was The One, and having it confirmed... Something didn't feel right about it but Apple couldn't quite put a finger on the why part.

Eventually she'd finally snapped and told Ever After High that if Daring was to be her Prince then they'd have plenty of time to get to Happily Ever After together once he rescued her, and had Daring confirm it. He had taken the news surprisingly maturely and proceeded to date around the school. Apple continued to think he was looking for a particular someone, which also made her think that he wasn't as comfortable with people thinking they were supposed to be a couple as she thought. Growing up together as they had (as in they pretty much grew up as siblings), did seem to make a romantic relationship slightly awkward.

Apple figured she should be grateful that she didn't actually have to marry an actual relative, and she thanked her father graciously for that fact. It was one of the reasons why her mother had been so excited for her story to begin. A rarity with the Storybook of Legends, it showed her mother bits of her destiny, while keeping the identity of her true love/rescuer a mystery (perhaps it had known that the current Evil Queen was going to go above and beyond the Evil she was supposed to be causing and was protecting the stories). In the end, it hadn't been anyone that had gone to Ever After High at all, nor was it anyone baring the name Charming. It had been a simple farm-boy with a big heart for adventure that awoke Snow White from her cursed slumber. It had caused quite a stir within the kingdom when the truth came out (in the form of a jealous twin brother trying to take her father's place), but by then James Nolan had been ruling alongside his Queen for several years and the news blew over quickly.

Checking her mirrorphone and realizing that it had been nearly an hour and a half since Raven had threatened to send out a search party, Apple decided it was probably time to go face everybody. Sneaking out had been surprisingly easy for Apple once she realized that some of the other royals had gone ahead with the Post Legacy Day celebration anyway. She also noticed that the others that had been thrilled with Raven's decision had been actively kept out of the party, and Apple realized that she would have to come up with a way to keep tensions from getting too high. If the school was already separating into Royals and... Rebels she'd heard one of the royal kids sneer... then things were going to get...

 _No. No more thoughts of Ever After High, or Royals and Rebels, or destiny, or_ Poofing. _This future Queen needs a distraction._ Knowing that the others had likely realized she wasn't in the castle by now and that Raven had likely recruited Briar or Darling (who were both annoyingly good at finding her when she didn't want to be found) Apple decided start her way back towards Ever After High. The only company she needed right now was the dragon that was "discreetly" following her. And Gala her trusty snow fox... _Wait..._

"Gala! There you are!" Apple exclaimed happily, jumping up quickly to embrace her familiar. "I was wondering when you'd show up and it couldn't have come at a better time. Can you show me..." It was then that Apple noticed the sense of urgency that Gala was relaying. With a yip, Gala turned a ran back into the forest, turning back to make sure Apple was following. Slightly wishing that she could talk to the animals like Ashlynn, Apple took off after her for, hearing the heavier steps of Nevermore following quickly behind her.

* * *

After a run that seemed to go on forever, Apple's thoughts changed from Gala taking her to an inevitably very angry roommate or BFFA (or worse. Both of them) to panic that one of said friends had been hurt trying to find her. As she finally caught sight of a figure lying awkwardly face down near a tree, she realized it was neither. It was definitely a female though she couldn't place her from Ever After High. She did look a little familiar. _Perhaps she was an inhabitant from Bookend?_

Gala got there first and nudged whoever it was with her nose to no response. Apple paled and nearly tripped as she had the thought that perhaps this person was... no. She sighed with relief as she got close enough to see the girl was breathing, if a bit shallowly. Still trying to place her in her mind, Apple probably approached the stranger with a bit too much caution given the urgency her familiar seemed to place on the situation.

The girl, as Apple guessed that her age was around the same, looked as though it was supposed to be around Apple's shade of blonde if it was better taken care. Instead it looked a dirty blonde, and quite the mess as it was also covered with dirt. Along with the girl's dirty hair came torn, filthy, and definitely worn out clothes. Wearing a pair of jeans that, at that point, looked like it had more holes in it than remaining fabric (an exaggeration but only slightly), and a red leather jacket that looked like it had been badly torn when the girl tripped to the ground.

She quickly noticed the injuries that the girl had acquired from the fall. Including the obvious head injury that came from hitting the large unearthed root of the tree nearby, Apple could also see that her ankle was twisted pretty severely and that her wrist didn't look to be any better, probably from trying to break her fall. More interesting than that was the light blue sparks that were shooting from her hands at random intervals. She'd seen it enough to know it was magic as it happened plenty to Raven when she got worked up, though Raven's sparks were purple. _Who was this girl to have it though?_

As gently as she could and being careful to avoid the sparks, Apple turned the girl over onto her back... and promptly jumped back in shock and tripped over the same sneaky root that this girl had tripped over as the reason for the familiarity became abundantly clear.

Despite the less then taken care of hair and shabby clothes, this girl had the exact same looks as her.

 _Well... okay,_ Apple conceded moments later when she was calm enough to take a closer look. _Identical features, yes._ Same hair (at least once they got other her cleaned up), same nose, same chin. Apple flipped an eyelid just to check that... yup same eye color too. The girl's eyes were firmly glazed and jogged Apple into realizing that she really needed more help.

"Nevermore! Please go find Ashlynn... No! Scratch that! Go get Baba Yaga immediately! She'll at least be able to move her to a hospital quicker." The dragon roared its affirmative before growing to her full size and taking off. Cursing that she'd dropped her phone somewhere in the forest (again), she turned to Gala.

" _You_ go find Ashlynn and tell her to bring a medkit." Gala yipped and then was off as well. Apple turned back to the doppelganger. She ripped a piece of her own cloak off and began to dab at the blood on her face. "And you... you must keep hanging in there, alright?" Apple said, unsure of where it came from or why but... "I need you to be alright. You feel like... You're supposed to be important to me. I don't know if you're my twin or... something else... but you're supposed to be here."

Apple was ninety percent certain that she didn't actually have a twin. She guessed that the Evil Queen could've taken the girl when she was very young and she's just gotten around to escaping. But she figured that at the confrontation between her parents and the evil woman would've come with a lot more gloating. Her parents were also missing the sadness that came with losing a child nor would they actually keep something like that hidden, especially not from her. Still, it couldn't hurt to check. They had kept David (her father's twin) a secret until he almost caused a problem for her future kingdom. Besides, they probably need to hear about a look alike running around.

Distracting herself from the why's and the how's, Apple once again examined the girl in front of her as she continued to clean the blood from her face, but with a sick feeling, she realized it made her feel much worse. As she thought before, the girl in front of her had completely identical features to Apple which was a little alarming. However, also present were a few physical markers that gave her the impression that her... other had been mistreated. Or didn't have a home. Or one coming from the other. Apple truly hoped she was wrong. However...

She'd noticed the small scar that resided on the corner of the doppelganger's mouth when she'd first started cleaning her face. To Apple's eyes it looked as though it had been caused by a heavy ring. She'd seen plenty of scars (her dad had many) and since it looked as though it was several years old... Apple shook her head of the thought. _No use jumping to conclusions._

Still being wary of the other's sparking hands, Apple noticed another irregularity between herself and the girl. What she'd initially thought of as just another tear turned out to be a little more deliberate than she thought. A two inch square had actually been cut out of the leather jacket near the her right wrist (the uninjured wrist) and showcased on the skin that showed was a small tattoo of a red apple. Actually it was a tattoo of _the_ red apple, the symbol that had appeared on the Storybook of Legends when Apple had placed her key in it.

 _That can't be a coincidence right?_

Apple, curious to see if the tattoo was real (there were a few people at Ever After High that had small permanent tattoo, but there were others who simply drew the same thing on their body every day instead of getting a real one) ignored the sparking magic and touched her hand to the tattoo to try and rub it off. It was definitely a real tattoo but Apple barely had time to notice this before the sparking increased in intensity and started traveling up _Apple's_ arm.

Apple ripped her arm away but that did nothing to stop the sparks as they continued to spread. She watched as the same thing happened to the girl before the magic surrounding both of them began to change from sparks to a warm white glow. Apple did her best to calm down, as the glow didn't seem to be doing anything to her other than... what was it doing? Was the other sharing her magic with her even unconsciously?

Either way, she noticed that the other seemed to be reacting more to it than Apple had. She watched fascinated as the large cut on her forehead knitted together slowly but surely. More than that she watched as the girl's entire complexion seemed to change from malnourished to at least somewhat healthy. Underneath the magical glow, Apple could tell that the other's hair now matched her own and more importantly she noticed that the other girl no longer looked quite so bony.

Before she could wonder if it was her healing the girl or the girl healing herself and it had only reacted to Apple's touch, she was forcibly turned around and then bodily picked up by a pair of arms covered with excessive amounts of jewelry.

Apple winced internally. She'd forgotten that Baba Yaga only _looked_ like the wind could knock her over...

Baba Yaga looked between the other her and Apple a few times before smiling cruelly at her. Apple couldn't help but shudder from a head to her toes. She began panicking when she found that she couldn't open her mouth to speak.

"Imagine my surprise to find you here Apple White instead of Raven Queen. After following her... pet..." Baba Yaga paused and sneered at Nevermore, who had shifted into an offensive position as soon as Apple had been picked up. "Seriously, you are way to cuddly looking to be anything to an one as evil as Raven." Nevermore simply roared, ready to attack but Apple managed to wave her off, despite the anger she felt at the old crone calling Raven evil. She internally rolled her eyes at her mixed feelings. _Not important right now._

"As for you," Baba Yaga continued, returning her attention to Apple. "Wellll _.._ I was hoping Raven was asking for help hiding your body." Apple paled but Baba Yaga seemed to remember that she was, in fact, a teacher at a school and therefore should care somewhat about the students not being killed. "Oh, not that she killed you but that she got over her whole "not wanting to be evil" thing and poisoned you early... No matter. And where do you think your going, look alike?" the sorceress asked over Apple's shoulder. Without dropping Apple, Baba Yaga waved her hand and Apple heard a muffled squeak from behind her. Apple twisted around and her heart clenched at the sight. Her look alike was awake and she was terrified. When they caught each others eye, however, a sense of calm enveloped her underneath a growing feeling of electricity (magic?) and she could _feel_ the same thing occur within the other. And in a duel pulse of light blue energy, both broke free of Baba Yaga's spells. In her surprise Apple was able to yank herself free while the other tried to get up and failed. Clearly the healing had gone to fix up more of the girl's health than her injuries.

Apple hurried over to help her up and wondered if her doppelganger was surprised that Apple had helped or if she was surprised that she accepted it.

"Thanks," the girl said with a shy smile that disappeared much to fast for Apple's liking. She looked about to say more before her eyes widened at something behind her. Turning Apple saw that it was only Nevermore who had jumped in between the two girls and the dark sorceress.

"Oh, no need to be afraid of her. Nevermore won't hurt us! She's my friends." The other didn't look convinced but seemed to accept her word. She tentatively reached out a hand to touch the dragon's side, rubbing softly when she made contact with the scaly hide.

"Nice Nevermore," She cooed nervously. "Good dragon..." Nevermore huffed in what Apple took as irritation and she couldn't help but giggle as the other retracted her hand as though stung.

"I'm still over here you know," Baba Yaga huffed out. "And I'm still waiting to hear why it is you deemed it necessary to bring me here. I know! Why don't you start with how you suddenly have magic, Apple White, and a double. And could you please move Raven's giant puppy away from me? It's breath is starting to give me wrinkles."

"Pretty sure it's not the dragon's breath," the other mumbled quietly to Apple, and she had to struggle not to let out a short laugh. It was clear that the other noticed anyway, if that smirk was anything to go by. _Huh. I guess now that she's gathered herself, she's actually quite the bold person._

"It's okay Nevermore, I don't believe she'll attempt to pick me up again." Nevermore clearly thought otherwise, if the burst of fire was anything to go by. But after that she moved over to the other's side, who immediately began to use the dragon to hold herself up.

"Now then," Baba Yaga said, conjuring her usual floating pillow. The other opened her mouth to speak, but the hard glare she received caused her to close it quickly. She could wait. "How is it you come by this magic." Apple looked at the other quickly before looking away. Baba Yaga frowned and continued as if Apple had answered already. "I see. And who exactly is she?"

"She's my sister," Apple answered simply. She could definitely feel shock at the statement from the other girl, but Apple knew enough about magic to know what it was. She knew because she could actually feel the other's emotions from within herself and that was the sign that they were soul mates. Soul Sisters rather instead of what everyone mistook for true love (though it was true that someone could be both, in fact that was more common). That made them sisters even if it wasn't exactly true.

"Don't lie to me, little girl. Everyone knows that Snow White will always, _always,_ give birth to only one child, always just one girl." Apple really had no answer for that. Everyone did know that.

"It... I don't know... why... it feels right. I've never had..." The other seemed to struggle with her words, so Apple reached to hold her new found sister's hand in an effort to calm her. Identical eyes met hers and the other took a quick breath. "What she's says feels like the truth. She's _is_ my sister though I don't understand how." She turned back to Apple. "Your name's actually Apple White?"

"Yes it is? Why?" Apple asked curiously. The other looked slightly embarrassed but answered after a moment.

"When I... ran away the final time I stopped telling people my name. I figured no one cared about her so I'd be someone else. Anyway, the only friend I ever... sort of had gave me the name Apple when I would never actually tell her my real name. I think it was a lame attempt at getting me to like real apples." Apple gave her a (mostly) mock scandalized look.

"You don't like apples!?"

"I'm afraid not. But I guess one could grow on me." Apple rolled her eyes as the other smirked at her. "Since you were clearly Apple before me, I guess I'll just have to be Emma." She looked at the ground as she said it. Apple could feel Emma's unease at using her real name again. She squeezed her hand again.

"It's wonderful to meet you, Emma." Emma smiled lightly at Apple. She turned back to Baba Yaga to find her mock gagging.

" _Blecch,_ I'm sorry but that was way too much sweetness for me, dearies."

"Yeah, and who the hell are you?" Emma said, narrowing her eyes at the sorceress. Apple's eyes widened in horror. No one talked to the witch that way. But she could also feel Emma's side of the magic rising just in case.

"Who I am, little look alike, is Baba Yaga and it would be best if you watched your tone."

"Baba Yaga?" Emma questioned curiously. "Shouldn't you be in some mirror world waiting to curse someone's cheating lover and trying to eat young Russian girls?" Apple tried desperately to convey an incredulous look while simultaneously asking if her twin was crazy. If she didn't get it from her look than Emma definitely got it through their bond. Baba Yaga just looked unamused.

"Whoever it was who told you about me is clearly misinformed." Emma shrugged.

"It was from a TV show."

"Of course it was," Baba Yaga muttered shortly. There was a pause in conversation as Emma and the old sorceress glared at each other. Apple internally muttered that she finally got a sister and Baba Yaga already hated her more than she hated Apple. But also-

"What is a russian?" It was Emma's turn to look at Apple incredulously though Apple could feel underneath it feelings of being overwhelmed and lost. Emma sighed and leaned heavily into Nevermore. The dragon wrapped her tail around Emma to support her more.

"Oh... I can't believe any of this isn't just a dream..." She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead tiredly.

"You want this to be a dream?" It was Baba Yaga that asked the question, but Apple had been a second behind her with an added twinge of hurt behind. _She'd rather this be a dream?_ Emma's eyes flashed open and quickly looked to Apple in apology.

"Of course I don't want it to be a dream!" Emma exclaimed quickly. "But listen to yourselves! Baba Yaga is talking about magic with Apple White, who's also apparently Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter, which, weirdly enough, is who I'm supposed to be! How is this not a fucking dream?! It's just too much!... It's not supposed to be real..." She trailed off and slowly slid down to the ground. Apple followed her down, kneeling next to her. She could tell that Emma believed what was happening here, but just wasn't ready to fully except it.

"Russia is a country from the world I came from, and Russians are the people that are born there." Emma answered softly after a moment. "Just... by the way."

"How is it you came to be here, look alike?"

"It's Emma, _witch,_ " Emma sneered back at her.

"How is it you came to be here, _Emma_?" Emma shrugged.

"I was just about find a place to sleep when the ground seemed to open up underneath me. Figured I'd just fallen asleep where I was standing until I was unceremoniously dumped on the floor in between a punch of fancy looking kids. And then I managed to panic myself into getting a concussion because I tripped over a root... and here we are."

"Any ideas why?"

"Nope," was Emma's short reply. She jumped though when a white streak tackled her.

"Gala! No, it's alright she's not a threat!" Apple said moving to remove the Snow Fox from her sister. Ignoring Baba Yaga's moaning ("Oh, great. Another fluffy pet is here") Emma simply smiled at Apple.

"S'okay. We've met already. Followed me around the moment I got into the forest." Emma scratched the fox on her head. "So Gala huh? That's a pretty name. I guess you're the one that got help for me." A yip. "Well thank you then."

"APPLE!" Apple flinched. Of course Raven had been around when Gala had found Ashlynn. _Distraction over I suppose. Sort of._ She saw Emma shift to get up and quickly realized the she'd sensed Apple's unease at seeing Raven. It made her heart swell (she had a sister! EEEEE!) but she reassured Emma that these were her friends. Emma narrowed her eyes at Apple but settled back on the ground.

Along with Raven was Ashlynn and Darling. All of which were probably expecting Apple to be hurt. Raven, of course, had her eyes locked on Apple, no doubt looking for injuries and feeling guilty because she thought it was her fault. Because that was something Raven did. _Bad Evil Princess_ , Apple thought halfheartedly.

Curiously, Apple also noticed that Raven had brought _Once Upon A Time_ with her. As the name suggested it was a book of fairy tales. Or as Apple had found out, it at least contained all the fairy tale characters. The book itself read more like a fiction novel, bouncing around between characters as most inevitably encountered Snow White, Prince Charming (which amusingly enough had been a spiteful nickname given to him upon pretty early on in their relationship), Regina the Evil Queen, and Rumplestiltskin, who was the mastermind behind nearly every manipulation that the story had to offer. Even more curious was that many of the pictures in the book actually held likenesses to some of the people that were here, particularly the parents, though Raven made sure that Apple never tried to tell anyone (after initially believing it was the book that gave the current the idea for storming the other fairy tales, Raven also figured that if anyone else saw the book they would come to the same conclusion and destroy it). Elements from their fairy tales still made it into the book (sometimes altered, sometimes not, and sometimes with a different fairy tale character taking place of a particular element of their own stories) particular from her own. Instead of a Snow White that just waited with dwarves however, the books Snow took the fight to her Evil Queen by turning to banditing Regina's supplies and ruining plan's while on the run. It was this Snow White that Apple wanted to be like. Along with her own mother of course, who was similar, though her boldness was much more subtle.

Apple knew why Raven favored the book. It was because of Regina, who's likeness to the Evil Queen that was her mother had been too spot on for her to ignore. Though the book was sometimes hard to follow (it didn't seem to follow any sort of chronological order), it eventually told enough of a tale to say that Regina had not always been evil. However, with Rumplestiltskin teaching her dark magic and a mother who'd ripped her own heart out (and manipulated everything from Regina meeting a young Snow White to killing Regina's true love by getting a secret out of the same ten year-old. That event would be the reason why the Evil Queen went after the book's Snow). Apple could see Raven's appeal in having a mother that had no chance but to be evil instead of just... well... crazy evil for the sack of being evil. She also knew that Raven cried when she read the part about Regina where poisons herself out of having children to spite Cora (Regina's mother), though the thought was never shared or talked about.

The story eventually progressed to Snow and David, who Snow eventually got around to calling 'Charming' affectionately instead of tauntingly, having to overcome many obstacles, from greedy kings to dragons, to running with werewolves (one of the few tales that had a passing resemblance to the fairy tale that Apple knew, the plot twist having Little Red double as the Big Bad Wolf) to Evil Queens, and finally to what Apple knew best. Poisoned apples and glass coffins. After seemingly stopping Regina and hoping that the Evil Queen would simply give up now that she couldn't keep Snow and her Prince any longer, they were set to get married. One final curse descending was the end of the story, with new mother Snow giving birth moments too soon to escape the realm and new father 'Charming' racing to put their newborn daughter into a wardrobe in the hopes that she would survive and one day return to break the curse being set on the entire kingdom. A daughter they named... Emma...

 _Huh. Parallel universes. Who knew?_ A quick glance at Emma confirmed that she at least knew of the book. She was staring at it in shock as if she hadn't expected to see it all. Blinking, Apple realized that Ashlynn, Raven, and Darling had already noticed and patched Emma up with both a wrist and ankle brace and a bandage for the remnant of the gash Emma had received. Ashlynn was listening to Raven explain the situation to Baba Yaga (apparently Apple had zoned out for too long) while Darling seemed to be trying to rouse Emma from her thousand yard stare. As Raven had been about to hand it over to Baba Yaga, Emma snapped out of her daze and with a flick of her wrist the book poofed out Raven's hands and into Emma's in a puff of light blue smoke.

Shakily she opened it to up to the inside of the front cover of the book to the note that Apple and Raven had considered many times as they read the book together. It was a short note, clearly written quickly by a panicked hand telling Emma that she had to keep up hope that she'd find them one day and that they'd always love her Forever After (Apple's words). What made it sad was how many times it been crossed out and rewritten and whited out and rewritten again. If it was Emma's... How many times had she hoped and then lost faith in her own story? She must have stopped believing entirely if Raven had ended up with it. A single tear had escaped Emma's eye before she hastily wiped it away, mumbling that it was the concussion acting up. No one bought it.

"Where did you get this?" Emma asked Raven, closing her book and hugging it to her chest.

"It appeared to me when I was young. I had just been in my room and it had just kinda popped on my head." Raven answered, rubbing her head in a phantom wince of pain. Emma nodded quietly for a moment and then sighed.

"It always came back to me, no matter how many times I tried to get rid of it. The book would just be waiting in my room once I regretted it though. Guess I still believed in magic then..." Emma trailed off for a moment before her eyes lit up again. "Oh! I can talk to birds! Guess I got that from my mom... I mean... if it's true..." Emma's eyes became uncertain again still unsure of what to believe. Surprisingly, it was Darling that beat her to comforting Emma.

"Princess Emma," Darling began, causing Emma to send a startled look in the platinum blonde's direction.

"I'm not-"

"But you are." Darling insisted, picking up one of Emma's hands with both of her own. Apple watched as Emma flushed and dropped her book, and giggled to herself internally. "It would be way to coincidental if you were some other Emma that appeared from the book. And if you're Snow White and Charming's daughter, and they are still king and queen even if they're temporarily trapped somewhere, that makes you a princess. Okay?" Emma could only nod, still a bit stunned by Darling's proximity.

"Okay," Emma said weakly, before clearing her throat. "Okay. Fine, I'll let you win this one. But you don't need call me princess. Just Emma will do." If anything that just made Darling's smile widen even more. Apple had never even seen this Charming be quite so playful. It was kind of refreshing to watch and looking at Raven's highly amused smirk, she felt the same. At the very least it was distracting Emma from the sad thoughts she had earlier.

"As you wish, your highness," Darling replied. Emma threw her a grumpy look as she, Raven and Ashlynn finally let out their laughter.

"And now you're mocking me." Emma whined, though made no move to retrieve her hand. Honestly, Apple figured the thought hadn't even crossed her mind. "By the way, I'm sorry I kinda... blasted you into the wall earlier."

"Apologies aren't necessary Emma, all of us were uninjured." Raven nodded in confirmation when Emma looked her way in question.

"Oh! How rude of us! I'm Raven Queen and that over there is Ashlynn Ella," Raven added a moment later. Darling, of course, liked to introduce herself. And given the circumstances...

 _Yeah... Not going to be able to warn her in time. Sorry Emma._

Apple did watch enough to know that Emma was indeed about to be slowed by Darling's magic, before looking away. Raven did at least try to get something but it had been too late.

"Darling Charming, at your service." They heard Emma gasp as Darling kissed the hand she's been holding before dropping her hands and giving Emma her signature hair flip and coy smile.

"Darling! Look what you did!" Raven chastised when she turned back around. Poor Emma's face was stuck in a bright blush which took nearly thirty seconds to switch a startled look and then an annoyed glare at Apple, who'd been unable to contain her laughter one bit.

 _Oh yes, Emma White. You've been charmed by the best of them._ Apple smiled to herself as she put her own last name behind Emma's ("it just felt right" must be the quote of the day).

"Don't worry Emma," a now sheepish Darling told her unintended victim. "It will wear off shortly. Though... It may feel like a few minutes."

"C'mon," Raven said, linking her arm together with one of Emma's and gesturing to Apple to do the same with the other. "We'll take her to our room. I'm going to have a sleepover with Maddie so she can have my bed." Apple hesitated. Was Raven avoiding her? Raven must have known where her thoughts went because she was quick to reassure Apple. "I need to talk to her anyway okay? I'll be back in our room before you know it."

"Um... Guys?" a tentative Ashlynn began. "I think Baba Yaga took Emma's book..."

Apple winced. She didn't need the bond to know what Emma was saying about Raven's advisor.

* * *

 **A/n: And so ends chapter 2. Honestly I probably kept this scene for much longer than it needed to be but I wanted next chapter to be from Emma's POV. I needed to get some points about Emma across before that happened and so Longer the chapter became. Perhaps a little to wordy (but I found I didn't want to change any of it... I'm writing this for me Dammit! :D)**

 **So first things first I need to explain a bit about my _Once Upon a Time_ (Henry's book. OR rather Emma's and then Raven's): If you didn't notice I changed the story of how Raven ended up with it from the cave that the skeleton was found to Raven having since she was little. It wanted to match up to an Emma who lost it because she stopped believing in magic so that, when throwing the book out, it didn't return as Emma was used to. I also played with the idea that Emma could use magic in the Land Without Magic (the show has kind of teased us with small things, look at that scene with Lily when Emma was about to shoot her) as long as she'd believed in magic anyway. I probably over explained a book that Oncers know all about but I wanted you to notice that I'm going to have the book have a lot more info then it seemed to have to begin with.**

 **As for Emma, yes I gave her a scar similar to Charmings but I wanted more than one way for the characters to tell Emma and Apple apart. As for the other characters I simply hoped I kept then in character enough for you guys, within AU reasons of course. I find that I get kinda jumpy in scenes where there are more than three characters (SEE: Last chapter) so I hope it worked out okay. ALSO YES! I intended to make it very easy for Emma to accept who she was and I did it on purpose. Seriously, Emma's a smart girl. She knows whats up. I suppose that's I decided to use the bond thing, to further make things easier. And I'm sorry but my Emma will probably a very open book. She hasn't quite completely walled off the world and so she still trusts easier. :D My story, my Emma!**

 **As always FLUFF is my game so, yeah there will definitely be plenty of cheese and cliche and cuteness and I'm very unashamed. Don't worry fluff is only the focus not the entirety.**

 **Reviews, appreciated as always but not needed. Hell, send me grammar or spelling errors if you want. Ideas, appreciated as well but I can't say that I'll use them. I do have a sort of plan for this story (SEE Above: Fluff! Also Once Upon A Time plot stuff and Ever After High plot stuff. Also. Thank you, Way Too Wonderland for being an awesome plot episode for me to manipulate!) I'll definitely make an A/n note of who's idea it was.**

 **Ta for now fellow readers and/or writers!**

 **FTBW**


End file.
